Kacamata dan Masalah
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Kacamata memang bisa membantu tapi bersamaan menjadi pengganggu. (X-overs antara TMGS3, Vocaloid, Ao no Exorcist, dan Harvest Moon : Tale of Two Towns)


Author : Ini crossover bermacam-macam karakter, tapi rata-rata yang berkacamata dan yang saya suka semua makanya beberapa yang terkenal nggak masuk.

Yukio : Kenapa harus nulis kacamata bertitik!?

Author : Ehehe…

Tamao : Kenyataannya makanan saya diambil Bambi

Author : Kasian…

Mikhail : Kita ketemunya bukan begini perasaan author!

Author : biarin sih biar romantic!

Teru : Kenyataannya belum pernah kejadian sih

Author : Ini cuma contoh?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kiyoteru Hiyama (Vocaloid**** 2) milik AH-Software, Konno Tamao karakter TMGS3 dari Konami, Yukio Okumura punya Kazue Kato dan terakhir Mikhail dari Harvest Moon : Tales of Two Town oleh Natsume Inc.!**

**Warning : Semuanya diketik ngebut walaupun ide dari dulu dan beberapa ada yang nggak sesuai sama universe mereka**

* * *

Kacamata memang dibutuhkan bagi sebagian orang terutama jika kelainan mata sudah jadi bagian kehidupan sehari-hari sehingga mau tak mau harus memakai benda satu ini. Kacamata, benda yang digunakan di mata dengan bermacam jenis desain justru ada berkah dan musibah. Dan fic ini memuat semua permasalahan atau bisa dikatakan curhatan pengguna kacamata.

**1\. Sebutan yang makin melekat dan tidak akan terlepas**

Yukio sibuk menghitung tahi lalat di depan cermin. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan tak baik sekaligus tidak berguna ini dilakukan. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti, ia sangat yakin kalau bintik-bintik hitam kecil semakin bertambah seiring waktu. Bahkan sesekali menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghiasi tidur malam. Tapi ia baru menyadari suara ribut di pagi hari menghiasi koridor.

"MATA EMPAT BERTITIK! KAU MAKAN _BENTO _KITA YA?"

'Mata empat' adalah sebutan khas ditambah dengan embel-embel 'bertitik' mengikuti di belakang. Yukio hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak _nii-san_… aku saja tidak sempat tidur karena menghitung tahi lalatku dari jam setengah dua" ia menyesal kenapa harus satu kamar di asrama laki-laki lama dengan si 'anak setan' satu ini!?

"Lalu siapa yang makan? Masalah dengan Okubach _kan _sudah selesai!"

Yukio akhirnya memilih bergegas bertemu sang kakak yang sudah berteriak sejak tadi. Ia melihat kakaknya memegang dua tempat bento kosong dengan sisa makanan.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan BISAKAH BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MATA EMPAT BERTITIK!?"

**2\. Saat makan-makanan panas menjadi momen menyebalkan**

"Tamao-kun!" seorang siswi Habataki Gakuen kelas 2-4 dengan ciri khas berambut warna merah muda sebahu berlari.

"Ah, Bambi! Ja-jangan berlari-lari, nanti jatuh! Dan… kumohon jangan panggil nama depanku keras-keras di sekolah…"

"Maaf, Konno-senpai"

Tamao hanya tersenyum, ia teringat kalau Bambi berulang tahun hari ini. Beruntung sekali sang kekasih hati lahir diawal bulan sehingga dompet masih tebal. Ia tersenyum lembut dan dibalas yang sama oleh si perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Entah kenapa aku merasa lapar" Tamao tidak menatap si gadis, namun langsung saja terkejut karena tangan kanannya dipegang.

"Tentu saja, Tamao-kun!"

Mereka berakhir di toko ramen yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Bambi melihat-lihat daftar menu namun berujung dengan kebingungan. Tamao memberikan masukan dan dengan senang hati sang pacar mau mengikuti keinginannya. Tamao hanya memerah mukanya saat Bambi menopang dagu dan memandang ke arah lain.

Lamunan keduanya terhenti karena suara mangkuk berisi ramen diletakkan. Saling menatap walaupun tidak ada yang berani bicara, Tamao menatap Bambi seolah memberi isyarat kalau sang kekasih harus memulai duluan. Tapi bambi malah membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tamao mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

"Tamao-kun saja yang duluan"

"Eh? Ma-maksudku lebih baik Bambi duluan saja"

Si gadis menggeleng, mau tidak mau Tamao menyumpit mie dalam kuah dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Karena panas, kacamata yang tergantung di wajah mulai mengembun.

"_Siaal! Padahal aku ingin lihat Bambi makan! Dasar kacamata menyebalkan!_" hati Tamao justru sibuk menyesal mengapa harus memakai kacamata.

**3\. Hilang = akhir cerita hidup alias mati?**

Mikhail yakin sekali kalau benda sacral tersebut diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur. Keyakinannya tidak akan tergoyahkan walaupun sekarang ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan benda itu. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang mengelilingi kamar mencari benda 'itu' walaupun kedua matanya tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Ia menyesal dalam hati karena lupa mengunci kamar dimana ia menginap di Konohana tadi malam. Ia takut kalau benda sacral tersebut hilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan. Bagaimana nanti ia konser? Haruskah melakukan improvisasi? Ia menggeleng dan sekali mencari di seluruh bagian kamar.

Dirasa yakin benda tersebut hilang, ia berpikir kalau mencarinya harus keluar kamar. Tapi masalah baru muncul, bagaimana kalau tidak sengaja tertabrak benda atau seseorang bahkan terantuk sesuatu? Mikhail hanya bisa menggaruk kepala.

Ia menopang dagu mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali benda tersebut diletakkan. Ia menyerah, mau tidak mau harus membeli baru dan berarti selama satu musim harus tinggal di Konoha tanpa benda sakral tersebut.

Saat ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Ia mohon maaf dan membantu orang tak dikenal itu berdiri, sebuah tangan lembut terasa olehnya.

"Ah, tuan… ini milikmu kan?"

Mikhail menyipitkan mata dan mendapati kacamata di pegang oleh seseorang. Berterima kasih, iapun mengambil kacamata dan dipakai. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian khas Konohana, rambut kecokelatan dan senyuman lembut diperlihatkan, dengan refleks ia membalas dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Terima kasih, nona…"

"Ah… Namaku…"

**4\. Dijadikan bahan lelucon atau sering disembunyikan oleh orang usil**

Teru tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sisi lain dari dirinya masih tahan dengan anak perempuan umur sembilan tahun dengan gaya rambut dikuncir dua dan orang Inggris berambut pirang disertai seekor burung bertengger di bahu serta tidak memakai alas kaki. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau 'dia' berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang. Masalah kepribadian ganda ini hanya pengembang yang tahu.

"Dasar bocah."

Ia sedang memijit keningnya, kalau ketahuan vocaloid yang lebih tua tua itu artinya cari mati. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Kiyoteru Hiyama adalah vocaloid yang diprogram khusus sebagai guru, mengajar matematika dan menyanyi lagu lembut. Bukan sebuah(?) vocaloid berpakaian bengal, rambut berantakan, sebuah kalung dan bisa menyanyi rock bahkan punya band. Dia sekarang berada di ujung tanduk, apalagi sekarang benda tersebut disembunyikan di suatu tempat di mana semua Vocaloid berkumpul.

Ia berjalan lagi mencari dua kepala anak kecil untuk bertanya tentang kacamatanya dan saat itu juga dua anak laki-aki dan perempuan berlarian melewatinya. Terlihat juga ia diejek.

"Tch!"

Sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus mengejar dua anak dengan sifat liar kalau kacamatanya ingin berada di wajah.

"Hei kembalikan kacamataku kalian berdua!"

Dan keduanya menghilang di balik pintu, tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan mendapatkan kembali kacamata, ia membuka pintu tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang.

Semua yang hadir di dalam ruangan terkesiap, rata-rata memandang Kiyoteru dengan terkejut di wajah mereka. Ia mundur satu langkah namun terpotong dengan kata-kata salah satu vocaloid berambut _platinum blonde _dikuncir dengan sedikit bagian berwarna hitam.

"Sensei? Ini Hiyama-sensei, kan? Ba-bagaimana bisa sama dengan vokalis band rock kalau tidak salah namanya Teru dari Ice Mountain!"

Teru tidak berani angkat bicara, dalam hati ia panik bukan main.

"Aha! Sudah kubilng Kiyoteru-kun menyimpan rahasia!" si kepala terong (ia sering menyebutnya begitu, sisinya yang lain tidak) angkat bicara pula!?

Teru yakin ia tidak harus menjelaskan panjang tentang semuanya. Dasar kacamata!

* * *

Author : Sebenernya sih masih banyak masalah kacamata, tapi yang baru kepikiran kasusnya baru segini! Oh, makasih untuk mampir dan baca!


End file.
